The gaming industry depends upon player participation. Players are generally “hopeful” players who either think they are lucky or at least think they can get lucky—for a relatively small investment to play a game, they can get a disproportionately large return. To create this feeling of luck, a gaming apparatus relies upon an internal or external random element generator to generate one or more random elements such as random numbers. The gaming apparatus determines a game outcome based, at least in part, on the one or more random elements.
When a player is presented with multiple visual presentations simultaneously, it can become confusing or overwhelming for the player to observe the entirety of the content being displayed. Further, collectively mixing audio components for simultaneous visual presentations can result in rendering resultant audio content related to a given presentation incomprehensible and unintelligible. The merging of simultaneous audio content can often result in a garbled assembly of audio having no distinguishable elements. Thus, a combination of selective audio components mixed and rendered during multiple visual presentations is desirable. Further, the manipulations of one or more audio and visual presentations may further enhance player content recognition and interface aesthetics.
As the industry matures, the creativity and ingenuity required to improve the operation of gaming apparatuses and player interfaces incorporating multiple, concurrent video and audio presentations grows accordingly.